A generic camshaft adjuster is known from EP 1 979 582 B1, for example. In its basic configuration, the camshaft adjuster includes a stator which is drivable by a crankshaft, and a rotor which is connectable to the camshaft in a rotatably fixed manner. Provided between the stator and the rotor is an annular space which is divided into a plurality of working chambers by radially inwardly projecting protrusions which are connected to the stator in a rotatably fixed manner, the working chambers each being divided into two pressure chambers by a vane which projects radially outwardly from the rotor. Depending on the action of a pressure medium on the pressure chambers, the rotor is adjusted with respect to the stator, and the camshaft is thus also adjusted with respect to the crankshaft in the “advance” or “retard” direction. The stator and the rotor of a camshaft adjuster are usually designed in one piece. A rotor is described in Published Unexamined German Patent Application DE 10 2009 053 600 A1, which for the purpose of greater ease in manufacturing is made up of multiple parts and is divided along a parting plane. In the exemplary embodiment in the publication DE 10 2009 053 600 A1, a division along a plane perpendicular to the rotation axis of the camshaft adjuster is provided.